Bill Nye
) Washington, D.C. |hair = Brown (later Gray) |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye |vs = Isaac Newton |releasedate = June 16, 2014 |votecount = 52% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Bill Nye the Science Guy The Cosmos}} Bill Nye battled Isaac Newton in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. He was backed up by Neil deGrasse Tyson after Isaac Newton's second verse. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper William Sanford "Bill" Nye was born on November 27th, 1955, in Washington, D.C. He is a science educator, comedian, television host, actor, writer, and scientist, who began his career as a mechanical engineer at Boeing. He is best known as the host of the Disney/PBS children's science show Bill Nye the Science Guy. He has also appeared in popular media, such as Dancing with the Stars, a dance show he was eliminated from very early in the competition. In early 2014, Nye was a part of an evolutionary debate against young Earth creationist, Ken Ham. Nye won in the votes by a large margin. Lyrics [Note: Bill Nye is in light blue, while Carl Sagan is in regular text.] Yes, it's true. What I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show, But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank, and you sure didn't have no wife! (Ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy! (Oh!) You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye! (Why?) I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (Oh!) Stick to drinking that mercury, 'Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! Scrapped lyrics It's true, all I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. Trivia *Nye is the third PBS TV show host to rap, after Mister Rogers and Bob Ross. **They were all portrayed by Nice Peter. *He is the third title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, after Darth Vader and Donald Trump. *He is the only rapper to be shown both entering and exiting his title card. *He is the first rapper to walk through his title card's text. *He was hinted in the March 18th, 2014 ERB News, where an image of him was shown. Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 *In a Reddit AMA, the real Bill Nye said the following about the battle: "Love it. That's Weird Al himself Newtonising… and they're imitating me. I mean that's as immitationally flattering as it gets. I admit though, I'm not sure why I would be battling Isaac Newton rather than sitting down to share an apple and some peanut butter."Bill Nye's AMA **This makes him the eighth person known to have seen their battle. **He would later acknowledge it again on July 28th, 2016, on his Facebook account, The Bill Nye Film. *The real Nye, along with the real Neil deGrasse Tyson, met Peter and EpicLLOYD at the 2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards. Gallery NyeGoggle.png|Bill Nye wearing his goggles and holding a beaker Bill Nye TV Show Intro.png|Bill Nye in his TV show intro Bill Nye TV Show Intro Based On.png|The basis for the photo on the left Bill Nye the Science Guy.jpg|Nye's brief cameo appearance in an ERB News credit to andrew.png|Bill Nye on an AMA questioned about the battle BillNyeIsCocky.png|Bill Nye when asked about the battle on AMA again Bill Nye ERB Facebook.png|Bill Nye once again acknowledging the battle on Facebook Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD with Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson.jpg|Nye, Tyson, Peter, and Lloyd at the 2017 Creative Arts Emmy Awards References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:ERB News Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Nice Peter